User talk:Kassie Macabre
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Super Mario 128 page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Failure to abide by them may result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! EmpyrealInvective (talk) 02:16, June 5, 2015 (UTC) Another Welcome Hello, and welcome (again) to Creeepypasta wiki! I am not a staff here, though I plan to be sometime in the coming months. Thank you for joining and leave a message on my talk page (click the second half of my signiture to get there) if you need anything. Enjoy your time on creepypasta wiki! eheheheheheheheh!You are next. 15:26, June 5, 2015 (UTC) RE:One of your favroite creepypastas My first admin-accepted creepypasta is one of your favorites! Cool! .....I sound so dumb, but thanks for reading and enjoying my pasta.You are next. 17:53, June 5, 2015 (UTC) Notice Please make all of your edits on a story at once rather than editing one small thing every minute. This can be viewed as pointsgaming or trying to inflate your edit count. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 19:55, June 5, 2015 (UTC) :Splitting contractions into two words is not a constructive edit. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 20:05, June 5, 2015 (UTC) RE: About your pasta I actually don't know how to get a pasta that is blocked as spam onto the site. Leave a message on my talk page telling me what your story is about (or just show me your story) so I can see why the admins counted it as spam.You are next. 23:29, June 5, 2015 (UTC) Nevermind you're blocked, so you won't be able to leave a message (I think.) When you are unblocked, do what I said above (click the second half of the red You Are Next thing to get to my talk page) so I can see if I can help you.You are next. 23:32, June 5, 2015 (UTC) Ok, you are only blocked from editing your profile and your talk page, so if I am right message me on my talk page. Thanks.You are next. 23:34, June 5, 2015 (UTC) Please leave a message on my talk page OR, use the better altrnative, and submit your story to the writer's workshop for review. ThanksYou are next. 12:41, June 6, 2015 (UTC) Helpful templates You can link the stories on your user page by using this template: Story Title or this one if it is an off-site story: Title. Additionally you listed "Look Me in the Eyes" twice (Just thought I would point that out.). EmpyrealInvective (talk) 13:20, June 7, 2015 (UTC) RE: Blacklisted It's not a copyright issue, it is actually because Mario creepypastas are blacklisted. This rule was enforced a few years back so the stories you are seeing are older ones that were allowed to stay after the new rule. If you want to post the story here, you have to do a Spinoff Appeal. I would advise taking it to the Spinpasta wiki for feedback first though. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 15:02, June 7, 2015 (UTC) : I'm sorry, but looking over your story, I'm coming across a lot of the issues that led to Mario creepypastas being blacklisted in the first place. (Mario being brutalized multiple times, a focus on Hell Valley Sky Tree, thinking something's a glitch and continuing to play, etc.) There are also a number of capitalization (words improperly capitalized), punctuation, spacing (dialogue should be spaced so two speakers are never on the same line), and a storyline similar to a lot of other Mario cp's. ("I was playing this game when something strange happened...") I would take it over to the Spinpasta wiki and see if you can't get some feedback on how to improve it over there. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 16:32, June 7, 2015 (UTC) : Well....sorry about your pasta. Good luck editing and writing! Leave a message on my talk page if you need anything else or anything about your coming pastas. Thanks.You are next. 16:52, June 7, 2015 (UTC) ::TEH DAY OF ALL TEH BLOD and A Haunting Most Mario are both troll pastas and are intentionally bad. You'll notice we've also prohibited troll pastas because a majority of the ones we see lately are re-hashings of the same content. (Bad grammar, intentionally melodramatic, then "a skeleton popped out.", and/or Shrek is love, Shrek is life...") We also blacklisted spinoffs and other content because they are just recycling the same tropes we've seen before. Mario-based creepypastas (as well as a lot of other video game pastas) have been stagnating recently and really haven't had an original concept for a few years now. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 18:09, June 9, 2015 (UTC) Acutex Actuex/Mysteryman49 is underaged and to have his stories featured on the wiki would be a violation of our terms of use. As such, they've been deleted and he's been banned. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 18:11, June 9, 2015 (UTC) Re: I'm sorry, but looking over your story/theory, I see it needs some work. The time machine mechanic seems out of place and opens a big plot hole. If Edward Scissorhands went back in time to the 1800's, wouldn't he just re-calibrate and try to go to his desired time? Why would he stay there? This: "who got him some hands and made his scissors into knives." seems a bit shoe-horned in. (Especially considering it's the 1800's) Finally, there is a pretty large discrepancy between Sweeny Todd and Edward Scissorhands in personality with Edward being gentle/showing a sort of naivety and Sweeny Todd being vindictive and pessimistic. There really isn't much evidence to support the theory that they're the same person and this drags down the theory. I'm sorry but this needs quite a bit of work and isn't ready for our site. Grammar: their=possession, there=indicatory, they're=they are. "there (their) 'girlfriends.'" EmpyrealInvective (talk) 17:50, June 12, 2015 (UTC) Categories Please look over our genre listing rules. Ghosts, Monsters, Demon/Devil, Beings, Gods, and Cryptids are mutually exclusive categories, meaning a page can only have one of them. Thanks. Jay Ten (talk) 16:57, June 13, 2015 (UTC) Blocked You have been blocked from editing for one day for making eight minor edits to one story, some of which weren't necessary. You've been warned and blocked because of this before. It's become very obvious that you're pointsgaming, since almost all of your edits are nothing but adding one comma and then moving onto another story. Please make sure your edits are necessary and correct, and please make all the edits to each story at one time. If this continues, the bans will lengthen each time. Jay Ten (talk) 16:26, June 14, 2015 (UTC)